leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crashfan1997/(CustomSugarChampion)Choco'La The Chocolate Wizard
Greetings Summoners! Here i show you my older custom champ i find him on my pc files so i decided to post him, i tried to change somethings but i can say atleast i try, also in the case of batsheba the swamp witch i'm still workin on her but here are some sneak peeks! Batsheba Revealed! Batsheba will be soon here so here are some small things you have to know about her. * She's an elder woman, so yeah she will be the first elder woman in all the league of sexy chicks (? * She will be from the Shadow Isles, is a witch so yeah i was thinkin in other places but i don't know where. thats all for now! New champion! Well let's begin with this champion, his name is Choco'La the chocolate wizard, he ill be a yordle!!!! yaay yordles! x3 ok let's get this starting! Choco'La The Chocolate Wizard Attributes: Mage, Range Passive - Heavenly Candies Each times Choco'la kills a unit, he will gain 5 points of mana and 15 points of health, if kills an enemy champion, Choco'la will gain 35 points of mana and 85 points of health. Q - Candy Blast Passive: Each time Choco'la casts a spell, candy blast will gain randomly the next effects: * After using 1 spell(1 stack): The projectile will reduce 30% of the enemy movement speed for 3 seconds. * After using 2 spells(2 stacks): The projectile will reduce by 15% the enemy armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds. * After Casting 3 Spells(3 stacks): The projectile will stun the target for 2.5 seconds. If Choco'la stops casting spells after 3 seconds the passive stacks will be losed one by one. Active: Choco'la will summon a sweet energy blast, dealing magic damage to a desgined target, when the blast hits the oponent it will cause a diferent effect depending on how many times choco'la casted spells before this. Magic Damage: 100/135/175/255/325 (+ 45% AP) - Mana Cost: 80/90/100/110/120 Cooldown: 13 / 11.5 / 9.5 / 8 / 7.3 Seconds - Range: 750 W - Sweet Bombs Passive: If Choco'la inflicts damage to a same target the skill cooldown will be reduced to the half. Active: Choco'la will shoot 3 sweet bombs to a designed area dealing magic damage to all the targets inside the blast area. Magic Damage Per Bomb: 40/70/90/110/150 (+35% AP) - Mana Cost: 65/85/105/125/150 Cooldown: 16 / 14.5 / 11.5 / 9.3 / 7.9 Seconds - Range: 800 - Damage Ratio: 350 E - Sugar Strike Active: Choco'la will shoot a small candy rocket who quickly flies to the most near enemy prioritizing champions, the rocket will deal magic damage and if the rocket kills a unit choco'la will gain bonus 20% movement speed for 3 seconds. Magic Damage: 100/150/200/250/300 (+ 45% AP) - Mana Cost: 120/110/100/90/80 Cooldown: 14 / 11 / 9.5 / 8 / 5 Seconds - Range: 450 R - Ultimate - Hot Chocolate Fountain Active: After channeling for 1.5 seconds Choco'la will summon his most bigger creation, a incredible big chocolate fountain, the chocolate fountain will appear on a designed are, the chocolate will emerge and start to flow hot chocolate waves dealing magic damage per second to all the enemies inside the area and reducing their movement speed by 45% for the time they are in the afflicted area, the fountain will appear on the center of the designed location and will block the path for the enemies, acting like an obstacle or a wall for 5 seconds. Magic Damage Per Second: 135/235/335 (+ 40% AP) - Mana Cost: 165/190/225 Cooldown: 170 / 150 / 130 Seconds - Range: 900 - Damage Ratio: 650 Choco'la Lore Do you like the candies? do you enjoy a good chocolate bar as no one in the world? do you love a candy with the most sugarly taste in the world? then choco'la will be your best friend, Choco'la is the name of the young yordle who learned a new kind of magic, calling it as his own magic kind, Choco'la has the Sugar Magic becoming himself as a sugar wizard, but the favorite candy of choco'la is the chocolate so he calls himself a Chocolate Wizard, nobody knows how choco'la adquired his sweet abilities, but don't let their weak and sweet look fool you, the sweet magic is dangerous. Choco'la never explained the other yordles how he got his weird kind of magic powers, but he likes them and preffers let it as a secret, choco'la has his own factory, where using his magical and sweet powers, he can create delightful kind of candies and everyone in runaterra loves them, but the sweetest things can become bitter. Choco'la started to get worried about his candies because they started to lose their popularity, choco'la decided to start a research about the people who ated his candies, for his surprise those people are all dead, his magical candies was dealing a very deadly pain on the stomach of the consumer making him die, some candies maked different effects like turn into a giant candy to the consumer, tunr the consumer fall into a sugar madness and start to have paranoia and other just turn the consumers into living zombies. Sad of his creations choco'la closed his factory and started to know better his special magical powers reading tons of books he got from them, choco'la started to lose the sanity and started to fall into madness, his skills where created for that? for bring death? he started to think about that. After months of no knowing what happened he heared about the league and the champions who fights on it, choco'la thinked, if he could show the world his candies are normal and are totally delicious, his could back to bring sweet happiness to everyone, on his way to the league he meeted Lux the lady of luminosity for the demacian kindom, the both walked together to the league lux talking about her experiences on the league for prepare choco'la to the league daily challenges. Choco'la has a mission and is show to all runaterra his candies and his abilities can be good too, well atleast if he doesn't defeat many champs yet. His candies are incredibly delicious, but sometimes you better not mess with something you can ate and i ate anything - Cho'gath The Terror Of The Void Quotes ~Upon Selecting Champ~ Sweeten with this! ~Movement~ I'm on it! Wait! can we ate some candies first? Who said sweet things aren't dangerous I demand.....go that way you said What a sweet choice summoner If you say so Time to get our hands.....err.....bitter? Everyone in runaterra will know who i am and what i do My magic is especial summoner For bandle city! Let's mess with some bad guys Ewww a bitter candie.... Hey summoner! up for a chocolate? Yum yum yum Sweet and tasty! Delicious and funny! Delightful and creamy ~Attacking~ Take that! You...bitter.....one Don't mess with the candies! Enjoy or Die Trick or treat? Candies never hurt someone, except the mine You think you can beat me? Come on i just started to show my power Thats all you've got? I tasted jawbreakers more harder than you I'm feeling sick with you Nnope i don't think that so ~After Casting Candy Blast~ Randomly randomness random! haha! Twist twist and twist what effect would be on the list? Like a spinning wheel, this candie has own tricks ~After Casting Sweet Bombs~ I heard about exploding humor but this is ridiculous I'm surprised about this you know? Woow see that? bombs! ~After Casting Sugar Rocket~ Look! did you see that? no? okay then Speedy candy! Sugarly ~After Casting Hot Chocolate Fountain~ I give the chocolate you all are the marshmallows Opps...does it burns? ~Joke~ Bitter candies are totally diferent to sugar candies, i mean the bitter candies are just horrible and the sugar ones are incredibly delicious, but sometimes you could hate the sugar and you could love something less sweet(Stops looking down then looks around quickly)what i was talking about? You heard about the chocolates? the chocolates are delicious and comes from the cocoa, also the chocolate can emanate some of morphines who makes you feel like in love? then thats why chocolates are(Stops looking down then taps his chin and jumps) i know what gift i can give to lux now! Okay for be honest i don't know any jokes, no wait i got one! what said a glazed donut to a glazed donut?(Giggles and jumps) }you are a disglazed donut!......it was fun right? ~Taunt~ Bitter! you are bitter! and the bitter ones are always scared and afraid of the sweet ones because they are most skilled Do you think a sword, a gun or even your claws can scare me? then try again because you are failin Don't be afraid of die by me, i will make candy at your name and it will be bitter like you Only a noob thinks the candies are powerless ~After diying~ Noooooooo i failed! I just....wanted to....... No no no no why me?! ~After diying by lux Final Spark~ L-lux....w-why.... I thinked we where friends...... ~Especial when near lux~ Light and sweet! I maded candies with a glowing yellow light, i call them...Luxandy Thats all folks!!! Well here ends this, please coment and make me know about this, about my other champs the reworks are still in progress and about raega, the champion will be deleted because i saw it was a copy, and keep waiting for batsheba! Category:Custom champions